


Fantasization

by rotKaiserin



Category: Super Sentai Series, 快盗戦隊ルパンレンジャー VS 警察戦隊パトレンジャー | Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patoranger
Genre: F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 19:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14700513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotKaiserin/pseuds/rotKaiserin
Summary: Even a man like Touma liked to dream every now and then.





	Fantasization

**Author's Note:**

> a while ago, i was thinking about how the lupins aren't really able to move on from their losses and it's been making me curious about how they're actually coping with everything (u kno besides the whole thievery thing). now i prefer not to write for ongoing series but with episode 12 having aired, i couldn't really help myself with this haha
> 
> this is crossposted on my [writing blog](https://missblanchette.tumblr.com/post/174035461618/fantasization-11). thank you for reading, i hope you'll enjoy~! ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

Touma wasn't one for fantasizing. Call him a killjoy, but such a thing never seemed necessary to him. When one was going to have to face reality sooner or later, there was no point in trying to escape it. Much like an injury, dealing with life swiftly was the best approach lest one bring more pain to themselves.

At least, that was what Touma once thought.

He couldn't quite pinpoint when he'd began having these thoughts -- probably sometime after becoming a Lupinranger, sometime before the police became a nuisance -- but they came just as easily as remembering every little moment he spent with Aya. Unsurprisingly, she was the focus of his little fantasies.

These thoughts were nothing outrageous, of course; just simple scenarios -- "what if"s.

Like what if Aya could see him now, working at Bistrot Jurer.

Ever since Aya taught him to cook, it'd became as innate as breathing. Naturally, he ended up working at Ciel Bleu, one of the most famous restaurants in the city. When he told Aya of his acceptance, she grinned from ear to ear and hugged him with all her might, singing praises and insisting on treating him for the day. Surely quitting his job at such a high end place to work at a bistro was a downgrade, but somehow Touma imagined that Aya's smile wouldn't have faltered one bit at the news.

"How nice!" she'd say, holding his hands tightly and her eyes peering up at him with delight. He imagined her voice even more ecstatic than when Ciel Bleu hired him. "Now I don't have to make a reservation to see you all the time."

Indeed, Aya was the type to visit him whenever possible and Jurer definitely would've been her style: quaint and homey, yet not so quiet nor obscure. Her favorite spot would've been the seats right in front of the kitchen, where she could watch him at work as much as she pleased. He'd serve her personally and sit down next to her claiming that he was on a break, but she'd bop his head as she tried to hide her smile and insist that he get back to work. When she could, she'd wait the entire day for him to finish up and together they'd make their way back home.

Now that Touma thought about it, Kairi and Umika would be there to wait on her also. His lips twitched at the idea of it, but deep in his heart, he knew Aya would adore them.

"Your friends are so lively!" she'd say, and Touma would roll his eyes at the word 'friends.' They were strictly his coworkers. And, not to mention, teenagers. But Aya wouldn't hear him out; she often said he needed more friends. Whatever that meant. "I don't know how they put up with you." Her words, he imagined, held a teasing lilt to them as she playfully shoved him.

Aya and Umika would get along quickly, with Aya easily slipping into the big sister role. No matter how slow or busy the work day was, Aya would cheer on Umika and try to help her out when she could. She had that calming aura, Aya, and for sure Umika would take to it well. Aya could probably even whip Kairi into shape, with her stern yet gentle encouragements (and maybe some smacks to the head as well). No doubt Kairi would give her "special" treatment, but he'd learn his place and come to respect Aya. His friends were her friends, she'd tell him, and Aya always treated her friends with the utmost kindness.

Even if those friends were thieves.

If Aya were still around, Touma wouldn't have even been in this situation. None of them would. By now, he and Aya should've been well into their first year of marriage -- a quiet life, but a happy one where they had each other. Instead, here he was, alone and living a life of crime. Even so, somehow Touma could still see Aya smiling at him despite knowing what he'd become.

"A thief, huh? Since when did you become so cool?" she'd say, her words soft but not accusatory. Even though the smile didn't quite reach her eyes, she'd pull him into an embrace and hold him tight as if everything would be all right -- that his decision would not lead him astray. "We all have our reasons to do what we must." Her words, though tender, were strong; her's was the voice of steadfast faith. Aya always understood him the best.

Then again, fantasy was not reality, and in the end these were just silly thoughts to keep Touma sane. Sane enough to continue stealing, sane enough to continue risking his life for the one he loved the most. Perhaps Aya wouldn't be so happy with the choices he'd made, but they certainly made the days without her more bearable. Besides, he thought, it didn't matter when one day he'd bring Aya back; then the smiles she'd give him would be real.

Until that day arrived, however, Touma comforted himself with the specters of Aya filling his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> me: i have some silly things i could write --  
> brain: write a sad fic  
> me: what  
> brain: sad fic  
> me: wh  
> brain: Sad  
> me:  
> me: okay
> 
> we barely know aya, but i hurt myself a lot with this LMAO 
> 
> thank you guys again for reading!! feel free to let me know what you think in the comments, or hit me up on [tumblr](http://dollofdeath.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/nighthawkstars). i hope you all have a wonderful day/night~! （*´▽｀*）


End file.
